


Braids

by blitzturtles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair, Hair Braiding, Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Aziraphale can’t quite help himself when the opportunity arises. He’s meant to be reading, or, at least, that’s what he had told Crowley he was doing. Why he couldn’t pay him immediate attention, and why Aziraphale now has a demon lying down on the couch with him, practically on top of him.





	Braids

Aziraphale can’t quite help himself when the opportunity arises. He’s meant to be reading, or, at least, that’s what he had told Crowley he was doing. Why he couldn’t pay him immediate attention, and why Aziraphale now has a demon lying down on the couch with him, practically on top of him. 

His fingers twitch. His book is already forgotten on his shoulder.

Temptations such as these aren’t meant to be given into, but… well, it’s just that Crowley hasn’t allowed his hair to grow in quite some time, and it’s sudden reappearance hasn’t gone unnoticed by the angel. 

Aziraphale’s only saving grace is that he’s fairly certain that Crowley is asleep, and likely has been for some time. It’s how he justifies gathering up a small bit of the beautiful red strands to part into three sections and sets forth on putting a braid into the demon’s hair. Just one.

He gets through three before Crowley startles him. 

“You know, angel, if you wanted to play with my hair, all you had to do was ask,” Crowley says with a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips.

Aziraphale jumps slightly and drops the braid he’s currently working on, “Oh! I- well, I- surely I should have-”

“Zira,” Crowley starts, the smirk falls slightly, “I was joking.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale’s cheeks are definitely beginning to burn now.

“I don’t mind,” Crowley continues, in case Aziraphale isn’t yet convinced. “Truly.”

“Right,” Aziraphale agrees automatically, but he goes quiet again. “Are you certain?” He finally asks once he’s argued with himself internally for long enough.

“Hundred percent, angel.”

“Well, then,” Aziraphale says, but he doesn’t continue with his words. Instead, he gathers up the forgotten braid and separates the pieces out again so that he can fix it. 

Crowley closes his eyes once more and fights the urge to sleep. He likes having Aziraphale’s hands in his hair, but it’s almost too soothing. The feel of it makes his whole body feel heavy and his mind empty. It’s a battle that he eventually loses, but it doesn’t stop Aziraphale from continuing on anyways.


End file.
